Fives Island
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Wufei confesses his love to Duo but misunderstands the answer. In embarrassment he disappears. Will the other four pilots be able to find him? Warning: this is a fivesome fic. a short little oneshot... but i like it.


Prologue (Wufei POV)

So what are you suppose to do when the love of your life turns you down? Maybe what I did isn't exactly what you're supposed to do, but I just shut down. How was I to know that Duo was with Heero? I knew that Trowa and Quatre were together, but that one was obvious. I thought maybe that Duo had a crush on Heero, but I had no idea that they had actually gotten together.

Too bad, too. I don't want to sound like a slut, for I am far from one, but I am love with not one pilot, not even two, but all four! But Trowa and Quatre obviously love each other, and the last thing I want to do is get between them. Heero... I am not the best at reading the Perfect Soldier, so I was too afraid to have my head blown off than to ask him for a relationship. But Duo... he has always seemed the most carefree of all the pilots. I thought he would at least try a relationship with me, but he is in a relationship with Heero and I would expect nothing less than a no.

So I decided to leave the house that all five of the ex-gundam pilots. I didn't want things to be awkward between me and Duo, so I just left. Maybe I should have told them that I was leaving, but it just seemed too awkward. I don't really handle being in awkward situations well. That's part of the reason that I always seem to be angry. I just... can't handle being around everyone. I get embarrassed.

And now it would just be too much. So I left and went to my own little hide out. Sometime in the war I found this little house on the beach in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. I bought the tiny island and had a house built on it. It isn't a huge house but... everything I ever dreamed of having was in it. I loved four people, so to sleep in one bed I had a bed made special to be big enough to hold all of us. The room had five closets, each with a number and picture of the pilot smiling on it. Yes, I even managed to get a picture of Heero and Trowa smiling and catch Duo with a real smile, not one of those fake ones he runs around with. The table for average meals (no guests) had five seats, also with a different color and number. Duo's was black, Trowa's green, Quatre's yellow, Heero's blue, and his red. The was a huge library with any book I had taken any interest in as well as several shelves labeled for the other pilots uses, including stacks of books close to ones I had seen them read or thought they would enjoy.

There was a workout room with gymnastics equipment for Trowa, special workout equipment that was gameish that I thought Duo would like, tatami (I'm not sure that's what it's called... if you know please tell me... I think I got it wrong) for me to practice my katas, and special equipment made special to handle enough weight for Heero to get a real workout. There was even a special office that had the best equipment possible in it so Quatre could work out of it without worrying about the triangle interfering with his business. A special sound proof room (double soundproof) for Duo to blast his music system in, a music system that was also the best that money could buy that also included a DJ station so Duo could feel like a real DJ. Oh, and every song that Wufei had heard Duo play was there with anything even vaguely like it. A living room that was also designed for Duo and Quatre with a movie theater big TV and full surround system of the best quality. There was also, hidden behind special fake walls several small rooms decorated for children, another of my secret dreams, but not a dream I could really face, so was hidden away.

There was a large dining hall, and so much more. Everything that any of the ex-gundam pilots could ever want was put into the house. And everything was furnished with the very best. The outside was also set up with a large gazebo built around a very large and beautiful tree that would offer shade and shelter with a table set up all the way around it as well. There was no pool but with a hot springs coming from who knows where and a freshwater spring that was decently deep AND the ocean, who needed a pool? I hid here, only telling Sally where he was going after she promised to tell absolutely nobody else.

It is so hard to live here comfortably though. It was a house and bed that was built for five. It was always so quiet and lonely. I took to playing Duos sound system loud enough with the doors (yes two to keep sound in) open to let the sound and sleeping on the couch instead of the bed. The bed was too big and held too many dreams for me to sleep with going to sleep crying in loss and waking up crying in loss. I built a house that I dreamed would have everything I could dream only to live in it and feel like it was my own prison of self exile.

2 Weeks After Wufei's Confession and Disappearance (God POV)

"I just don't understand why he would leave all of the sudden," Quatre said worriedly.

Duo flinched involuntarily. "Did you do something, Duo?" Trowa asked.

Duo sighed. He had to tell them. He had refused before, but he couldn't any longer, not now that he was so sure Wufei wouldn't come back without having the four bring him back bodily. "I never got to explain to him, mind you, so don't get mad a t me right away. You see, he came to me and confessed. As in told me he loved me. I was about to tell him that I was with Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, and he would have to be okay with going out with all of us, but he cut me off at Heero and apologized, saying that he hadn't realized I was with Heero. He left the room too quickly for me to correct him. I figured that I would talk to you all about it before I confronted him, but he was gone before I could do anything. I am sorry," Duo told everyone.

"He told you that he loved you?" Quatre asked hopefully. Duo nodded. "Well, now we really do have to go find our wayward friend. He is gay, or at least bi, so we might have a chance. Maybe we CAN have our dream come true. All five of us, together. Can you imagine?"

"No, but I want to do more than just imagine it. I am starting the search," Heero said from the desk in the living room with his laptop on it, already typing away quickly.

1 Week Later

"Heero, Duo, Trowa!"Quatre screamed from the living room. Everyone came running into the room only to freeze in horror.

There on the screen was a big hairy man in an Oz uniform holding a beat up looking Wufei by the hair and talking into the video camera about how he was going to make this 'pretty little gundam bitch' pay for the crimes of all the gundam pilots and laughing. A second later the phone rang.

Heero answered the phone and Sally immediately began to talk, "I don't know where he is right now, but I know where he is supposed to be. I'll tell you where it is."

"I distinctly remember you telling us that you didn't know where he was," Heero growled.

"I lied. Now he bought and lived on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle that he called 'Fives Love'. He built a house and everything there. That was where he is supposed to be, and I don't know how anyone could have possibly found him there, but apparently they did. Go quickly and find my little brother!" Sally said pleadingly.

Heero hung up and turned to Quatre, "Have your private plane ready; we'll be going where commercial planes don't. We have fifteen minutes to get ready. Let's go!"

Several Hours Later

"This is Wufei's island? His house? It is gorgeous! None of my properties, not even the best, can compare to this place. It seems so perfect. Secluded warm year around, the ocean right nearby, everything is so pretty. And the house, I never knew Wufei had such exquisite taste," Quatre said in awe. The other mirrored it in their own way.

Finally Heero spoke, "Let's go see if we can find any clues as to where he is."

The others nodded and headed inside. They first entered the living room and where shocked at the care to make the place very nice. Next was the kitchen where they all looked reverently at the chairs that were individualized for them. After that they headed to the bedroom where all of them were shocked. A huge bed that could easily fit five people was the centerpiece of the room. And there were five doors with their numbers and a picture of them smiling, which surprised them all.

Duo went over and opened his door only to gasp as he found several of his priest outfit and some normal looking clothes in it that Duo liked a lot. Quatre was the next to open his door and gasp in shock to find a suit that was a perfect fit (he tried it on) and the shirts and pants that he preferred. Trowa's door revealed lots of warm clothes including his normal turtle neck. "Wow... I think Wufei figured out how cold blooded you are... I haven't seen so many warm clothes in one closet before. Although you actually might have to use them here," Duo said. Heero's grunt of surprise caught the rest of their attention and they wondered over to see what had caused it.

Upon seeing the contents of Heero's closet Duo laughed. "Well, I think Wufei is hinting that you need new clothing Heero. None of this is spandex. And none of the shoes are yellow," Quatre said. Heero glared at him.

"Hey, do you hear music?" Duo asked. The others nodded and headed off to find where it was coming from. As they crept down the hallway, they opened each door and each time were amazed at what they found. An office obviously for Quatre. A computer room for Heero. A sitting room with the fluffiest looking chairs. A gym with something for everyone (except Quatre cuz he doesn't need special equipment to train). Finally they came to the room that the music was coming from and looked inside. This room was obviously for Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. With every musical instrument that could be found and a DJ station with more CDs that a music store would carry and much, much more they were amazed.

"Did you notice?" Trowa asked.

"What?" Duo asked in confusion.

"This place was built like it was for all five of us, but there is only one bedroom. However that bedroom has one bed, big enough for say five people, and five closets. There are rooms for everyone's special likes, and it seems like everything was thought out to the extreme. I mean Wufei doesn't need to have special equipment for weight training or gymnastic equipment and you know those workout games weren't for him. The office was obviously for Quatre, and Wufei doesn't want to be a DJ. Yet everything was built and bought the best."

Nodding slowly Quatre spoke up, "do you think... Wufei wanted a relationship with all of us before even WE wanted one?"

Trowa nodded, "It would appear so. However he only asked Duo out. I think, from extensively thinking things out through Wufei's prospective, that he does not know all four of us are in a relationship. Quatre and I appear the closest while Duo likes to hang off Heero, however Heero doesn't really respond to Duo. I think he thinks Quatre and I are in a relationship and thought that Duo and Heero were unattached. Heero was probably a little daunting to approach for a relationship, so he approached Duo, the more open one. However Duo said that he was with Heero. So Wufei ran out of embarrassment. I have also figured out that the most probable reason for Wufei's temper is awkward or embarrassing situations for the most part. Otherwise it was because someone messed with his gundam or something happened on a mission."

"So... Wufei loves us. We have to find him. Now." Quatre said with determination.

The group headed outside only for Duo to falter in his step and point. There sitting on a towel on the sand was a shirtless Wufei. Wufei's black hair was down and fell several inches past his shoulders. None of the boys had realized that it had grown so much. But what made them all take a sharp breathe was how pale and skinny Wufei was. It was obvious he had not been taking care of himself.

"I think we got set up by a meddlesome onna," Quatre whispered.

"I think I can forgive her this time," Duo whispered back.

Trowa, surprising, was the one to approach Wufei. He approached Wufei but stopped about 2 feet away, barely behind the Chinese boy. After several minutes Wufei spoke, "Sally told you where I was, didn't she. Meddlesome onna."

"Yes. We are glad she did though. We have been through your house. And I have been thinking about you a lot. The way you must have interpreted things, the way you acted. Everything. You love all four of us, don't you?" Trowa asked.

Wufei was quiet again for several minutes, but he spoke up again, "Yes. For a long time."

Trowa nodded, "Now it seems silly how careful the four of us have been. We were all scared you were straight. That is you found out about us you would be disgusted. So we hid our four was relationship. But we have always loved you. For quite a long time, though from the state of the house, I think not quite as long as you. You should learn how to listen to people though. Duo was going to tell you he was with the three of us and would have to ask all of us. He didn't mean to push you away."

For about half an hour Wufei said nothing finally he turned to Trowa, "Do you really mean it? You all love me? All four of you?" Trowa nodded.

Tears began to pour down Wufei's cheeks and Trowa carefully sat down and pulled the smaller Chinese boy into his arms. Duo was the next to sit down and hug the two quickly followed by the other two. And for the rest of the afternoon they were out the looking out over the ocean holding their newest lover as he cried.

Next Day

"Up and at them, Wufei baby," Duo said as he pulled the covers off the Chinese boy.

"I don't want to. I am comfortable," Wufei mumbled childishly as he curled up even tighter to Trowa's side.

Duo and Trowa smiled in amusement, but both knew that they needed to get Wufei u so they could start feeding him right and get him healthy again."Well, I am getting up too, love. How about I carry you with me wherever I go, and you won't get uncomfortable?" Trowa asked.

After a moment Wufei sighed and nodded. And that is how the five became lovers.


End file.
